madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth About Betty
Plot When Lyndsey is on a swing, she spots Atomic Betty enter a spaceship, but as she confronts her - Betty lies. Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (Skunk appears to keep laughting, as Henry tells him whats funny) Henry: What are you laughing at smelly? Skunk: When Baboon was beaten up last night! (then loudly laughs) Henry: (Talks to himself) What's so funny about that? Atomic Betty: What's he laughing at? Henry: Baboon! Atomic Betty: Oh, im going out to find my family...and clean the towns up a bit (then runs away) Skunk: How can she tidy the place up, we've just had a mass explosion - all caused by.. Henry: Caused by who? Skunk! Skunk: (starts to get worried and sweaty) Eh! nobody, probobly just an accident!..yeah Henry: Well whoever did it, has got me to answer to! (While Lyndsey is crying whilst on a swing, she spots Betty going into her space ship) Atomic Betty: (talking to Amirial Digill on her bracelet) Coast is clear sir...beam me up (Lyndsey runs into the safehouse and tells everyone what she saw) Lyndsey: Betty's just gone in a spaceship! Violet: What do you mean spaceship? Daffy: I think she's dreaming! Lyndsey: No, im not!..don't you believe me? i saw Betty enter a ship, and she was whispering something on her wrist! Fiona: What did this spaceship look like Lyndsey? Lyndsey: It was huge, white with red stripes...maybe Betty's really an alien?...maybe she caused the explosion? Lisa: I doubt Betty is an alien! (Meanwhile at Villian HQ, Baboon vows revenge on the goodies by going to their place) Morgana: (tending to Baboon's bruises) Keep still, good job he didn't break anything! Baboon: I'll break his whole bones for this..that stuck-up, rude duck! Margaret: I'll break Lyndsey's bones too!, i mean who does she think she is?..Miss Beautifal Maximus: You do know she wasn't wearing any makeup, right! Margaret: Who asked you, Fish breath! Grrr! Mother Goose: Who fancies Duck dinner? Baboon: (sinister voice) Sounds good!....Get the others too, we must share the duck soup Villians: (evily laugh) Ha ha! (When Betty lands back on Earth, She finds out Lyndsey knows her secret) Atomic Betty: Im Back, didn't find any other survivers and it's gonna take severel months to clean eveything up!..how's everything back here? Skunk: Lyndsey thinks your an alien! Atomic Betty: (starts to look worried) What!, errr.. What makes her think that? Tiffany: She said she saw you go into a spaceship this morning, don't worry we think she's crazy too! (When Lyndsey walks down the stairs, she fights with Betty to make her reveal she's an alien and the one who destroyed Earth) Lyndsey: (angry) Is It True?...Are you an alien? Atomic Betty: No!..Youv'e got it all wrong! (Lyndsey and Betty fight) Lyndsey: I don't believe you! i saw you enter a red and white spaceship!...how can you lie to us? Please tell us, did you destroy Earth? (As everyone talks to Betty..Skunk starts to look worried, but remains silent..) Atomic Betty: My Names Atomic Betty... Im a Galactic Guardian....i lead a double life in outer space, nobody knows except for my friend Noah and now you guys. I save the planet from Maximus on vairious occasions, i was in Space when the explosion took place. My commandor told me. Lisa: That explains you running away..and the bracelet ringing! Lyndsey: Im so, so sorry, Betty!...why didn't you tell us before? we would had understood! Atomic Betty: I would had, but at a better time...am i forgiven? All; Yeah i guess so (Then all hug) Atomic Betty: I want you to meet the guardians.. (While on the ship, the Goodies meet Sparky, X-5 and Admiril Digill) Henry; Wow, Cool ship Betty! Atomic Betty: Thanks Henry Admiril Digill: (shocked to see the Goodies) Ahh! Atomic Betty! Where did all these people come from? Sparky, get the mind wipe! We need a lot! Atomic Betty: No! sir, they're my Earth friends..they won't tell Admiril Digill; How many more are you going to tell? We've only just made Noah Atomic! i can't afford to train more Daffy: Are you a fish? Admiril Digill: Of course, what do i look like a shrimp? X-5: Sad to hear about Earth, you all must be deverstated?...i wonder who did such a thing? Daphne: So if we didn't do it! and if Betty didn't do it, nor you guys didn't then who did? (End of Episode) Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Castaras